Pacific Rangers
by robert32514
Summary: A world at war with Kaijus, Jeagers falling, a new hope is needed. Legends from another world will answer the call. The Power Rangers are back. Armed with more power, better metal, and newer weapons, the only question the human survivors and the Resistance have to ask, will it be enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Pacific Rangers**

**Ch. 1 Rebirth**

**I do not own Pacific Rim or Power Rangers**

**Warner bros and Guillermo Del Toro and Haim Saban**

**Positive Reviews are Welcome.**

** Ch. 1 Rebirth**

The Higher Authorities were not pleased. Creatures from another universe were attacking an Earth they had sought to take over once before, but failed to do so due to intolerable problems they could not solve themselves, and so, they waited. They waited for a time for when man could make the Earth in a form that they could use to their own benefit. And the higher powers, those who would call themselves Gods, they were forbidden by their own laws, not to interfere by direct influence. But as always, there were loop holes in their laws. Another Dimension, or Realities version of Earth went through something similar, with monsters and machines, the constant battle of the light against the dark. And through Earths inhabitants and their neighboring sister planets and allies, they were successful in not only being Earths first, last, and only line of defense against the darkness and those who were apart of it, but in driving back the darkness from whence it came.

This new Earth, its people were suffering, trying to stand tall and fighting back against the creatures that now plagued their world from the 'Breach between dimensions', within the Pacific, by creating giant war machines of amazing human ingenuity. But even they could not completely hold the line and were falling fast, losing just as much as they were winning. Now, the Earths wealthy, politicians, and those in control of the Governments, were pulling out, leaving the warriors within the Jeagers incapable of stopping the monsters called Kaiju. Lives were being lost and the time to act was now.

Within the afterlife of another Dimension, a group of heroes whom had earned their place within the Halls of Valhalla, from the future of the other Earth, were called into service once more as Odin All-Father had his top runner _Hermod_ and several _Einherjar _to gather the Legendary Heroes of Midgard and to bring them to his throne room. His sons Thor Odinson, Loki Odinson, Frigga, his most trusted advisors as well as the Legendary Eltarian Zordon himself, waited as the Rangers were being collected for the summoning of this most important occasion.

They did not have to wait long as the doors opened and Hermod and the Einherjar walked ahead towards the King of Asgard. Trailing behind them were the Rangers of old who were oblivious as to the reason for the summoning. Jason Lee Scott, his wife Kimberly Scott formerly Hart, Tommy Oliver, Billy Cranston, Zachary Taylor, and Trini Kwan, with their bodies and youths restored, followed the armored warriors at a discreet pace, looking around the palace throne room in awe and yet were wary of why they were called before the King Odin Borson, ruler of Asgard, from their rest in Valhalla as the messenger of Odin was sent forth to collect them. They were all wondering why they were now all called before the King, seeing they were all at one point in their lives the first team that began a mighty and proud tradition of Earth defenders before time caught up with them and Death took them one at a time.

Now here they are, standing before Odin All Father and his many fellow Gods for reasons they knew not.

Upon entering the Golden throne room, they all knelt before the All Father in respect.

"Rise Mighty Warriors of Midgards Legends, rise." the King said in a proud tone as he gestured for them to stand with a hand.

Odin Borson was the typical King who radiated wisdom, nobility, virtue, and strength. Though he at one point had his faults, he was a God who overcame his vanity and became a better man, a better king, and father to his sons. With Thor and a now noble Loki now standing on his right side, Loki whom had finally learned humility after living a mortal life at one point in time on Midgard as a human, who lived and loved his mortal wife and family, and whom finally who learned what it meant to be human, through no fault save his own after he almost went too far, and nearly started the Asgardian equivalent of the Apocalypse, better known as Ragnarok. That is until the descendants of the Power Rangers of Earths past arrived bearing their parents restored powers and stopping the beginning chaos of Ragnarok before it could begin.

On his left was a face the Former Rangers had not seen in some time. The Elderly visage of Zordon of Eltar, wearing his soft gray Eltarian Sage robes and wielding his staff of Power once more.

As the team of heroes rose at Odins command, they gazed upon Zordon and cried out his name in surprise. The Ancient Eltarian, now in his human form, smiled proudly at his former adopted children whom he watched grow into the first supreme fighting force since his own Era.

"Hello my children, it has been many years since we last gazed upon one another. You now see me as I once was before my untimely demise at Ritas' hands."

Jason stepped forth, "Zordon, All Father, why are we here? Is everything on Earth alright?"

Odin was the one who answered. "The reason you are here is because a grave miscarriage of justice is bearing down upon an Alternate Earth, and it's human warriors are fighting a losing battle. Observe!"

Odin turning to Zordon and nodding his head, they all watched as Zordon raised his staff and an image came from the said staff high above the air, before the House of Odin and the Rangers. They all watched as on the Earth Odin spoke of, Monsters began coming through a 'Breach' or portal deep within the Pacific Ocean. Even with their greatest weapons at the time, what with their tanks and jets taking out the first, a second, a third, the humans of that world, realized that the monsters would just keep on coming, and the invasion attempts on their world would not stop, and their vast weapons, were now depleting faster than they could create more weapons without resorting to a Nuclear Response. So the Earths nations came together to create Zord-like robots that they called Jeagers. Two pilot controlled machines, they then watched as after fighting back metal against alien flesh, humanity was not just winning, but getting cocky as well. Due to their vanity, Jeagers were being lost and destroyed, the pilots making massive errors in their battle techniques, mistakes that cost the innocent bystanders their lives. They then watched as a current battle in the stormy night, as rain and lightning rained down within the sky, within the ocean, a battle of wills was being fought between a Jeager named Gipsy-Danger and a monster they now knew were called Kaijus, this one being code named Knife-Head, and was losing when it turned its back on the creature, who jumped back and tore into the machine, even with two holes within its posterior.

Trini cried out as she watched one of the pilots named Yancey being removed and killed by the Kaiju. The image then faded as Trini was being consoled by Billy as Kim was by Jason. All the men present wore faces of determination. Tommy then stepped forth, "All Father, Zordon, there must be something we can do."

Zordon turned once again to Odin who nodded again, as Zordon raised his staff and slammed it upon the floor, seven orbs of multiple colored lights slowly lowered themselves into the former Power Rangers outstretched hands, where as in upon contact with their hands, the lights of the orbs faded, and there within their hands was both their Ranger Morphers and power coins from their Ranger past. For Tommy, his coin was double sided as his was a combination of two powers, Green Dragon and White Tiger. Jason once again held the coin of the Tyrannosaurus, Zack held the Mastodon, Billy the Triceratops, Trini the Saber-Toothed Tiger, and Kim the Pterodactyl.

They all marveled at the return of their power coins and morphers, when they looked up to Zordon and the All Father, their unasked question was answered By Thor himself.

"Your powers have been fully restored, from the original, to your upgrades of your later adventures including the combining of your Ninjetti powers. Your suits have been upgraded to newer Metallic armored forms. But because of the necessity of the situation, our finest mages including Loki along with our finest blacksmiths have enhanced your suits with the combination of Asgardian steel and Magic such as Norse Runes to further strengthen the durability of your armors, they then worked tirelessly on all the Zords, from the Dino-Zords, the Thunder Zords, the Ninja Zords, and the Shogun Zords. Even your Carrier Zords have been upgraded better than before with the same steel and magic."

"The time draws near Rangers, are you ready to step into battle once again?" Zordon asked.

Jason looked around to his wife and friends, his brothers and sister in arms who all nodded, forcing him to turn back to Odin and Zordon as he answered, "We're ready Zordon."

"Jason, you must take command once again, though Thomas has earned his right as leader, I feel as if you are ready to step into the role of team leader once more. Once you morph, you will be transported moments before the Jeager known as Gipsy-Danger turned it's back on the Kaiju, a move that would resort to its destruction. Do you accept?"

Looking back at his brother in all but blood, Tommy nodded to Jason with a look saying he was willing to go through with that, Jason looked back to the Throne and nodded at his father figure and the two Gods of Asgard.

Then Odin stood and with a look of admiration said in a deep baritone voice, **"Then I, Odin All-Father, wish you safe passage, and may the Power protect you all." **

Looking once more to his friends and wife with a smile and a nod, Jason shouted "It's Morphin' time!", as he and his teams hands slammed their coins into the morphers, held them out before themselves, and pressed the activation trigger on the morphers.

**Tommy: Tiger-Zord**

** Zack: Mastadon**

** Kimberly: Pterodactyl**

** Billy: Triceratops**

** Trini: Saber-Toothed Tiger**

** Jason: Tyrannosaurus**

After their Morphing sequence ended, Odin raised his staff Gungnir and opened a portal to the other Dimension. Zordon extended his staff towards his Rangers as they all were engulfed in beams of their own multicolored lights and teleported through the portal that then closed upon their departure. As they were whisked away into the other reality, their beams touched down upon a pier miles behind where the Jeager currently was battling its newest threat. After looking upon their newer Asgardian armored forms of their original suits, they then realized time was of the essence, Jason cried out, "Time to show these Kaijus the Power of Thunder!", as the team as one, raised their arms and hands to the skies and summoned the Zords.

**Mastodon, Lion Thunder-Zord Power**

** Pterodactyl, Fire-bird Thunder-zord Power**

** Triceratops, Unicorn Thunder-Zord Power**

** Saber Toothed Tiger, Griffon Thunder-Zord Power**

** Tyrannosaurus, Red Dragon Thunder-Zord Power**

** White Tiger Thunder-Zord Power**

Through the lightning and rain, even in the darkness of the night, many a human civilian living near or walking in the city, close to the pacific, were amazed to see dinosaur-like creatures of machines within the skies, suddenly appear and transform from dinosaur-like creatures, into Midieval Era beasts of a red robotic dragon, a black Lion, a blue Unicorn, a yellow Gryphon, and a pink bird of fire or what they assumed to be a Phoenix. As the first five Dino Zords transformed into their Thunder-Zords and began to combine, The White Tiger began its run towards Tommy. He was amazed to realize that thanks to its newly quick speed, it could run on water. The other five Thunder Zords assembled into the Thunder Mega-Zord, after the Rangers jumped into their own individual Zord cockpits. **"Thunder Mega-Zord Power Up!" **They cried out as one as lightning struck the large Zord, granting it more power, and through that power, readying it for battle.

Tommy in his own cockpit once again placed Sabba the Sword into the Power slot to act as Copilot and Partner, as he cried out, **"White Tiger-Zord, convert to Warrior mode"**

Those who had seen the five Zords combine, were shocked further more when the huge white Tiger-like creature began to change with various mechanical sounds coming from the Tiger robot as its front and back legs shifted and reformed into humanoid legs and arms, and then it shifted into a standing position as a head with red eyes popped out with the Tigers head acting as a tiger motif chest symbol with the tigers head and teeth sticking out front and center. When the Tiger-Zord in its Warrior mode was complete, the Rangers directed their Mega-Zords to the coordinates that their on-board computers instructed them to go. They then began the long trek in the deep waters, towards where the Kaiju and Jeager were. As they walked into the ocean towards their destination, they realized that the upgrades done on the Zords enabled them to not only move in and above the water, they would also be able to do battle below the water without issues or problems.

Moments later, they came upon the scene of Yancey Beckett being ripped out of the head of Gipsey-Danger and being swallowed by the Kaiju code-named Knife-Head. Enraged, the Rangers within the Thunder Mega-Zord and the Tiger Thunder-Zord, worked together and guided the actions of their Thunder Zords, and together pulled the creature off Gipsy-Danger and tossed it back several yards into the air, only to watch as it fell into the water, kicking up water upon it hitting the said water. To those upon the boats outside of the battle, watched and observed in shock as the Tiger-Zord launched then Red Plasma Power Blasts from its Tiger headed chest area with a symbol flashing as the mouth lit up before the ball of plasma flew out, striking the returning monster in the head the moment it reared back up with a roar. The fishermen in the boats watch as the head was nearly blown off, only to gape in wonder as the Thunder Mega-Zord unsheathed its Thunder Saber, pulled it to its side as lightning charged it with untold power. Once it was fully empowered, the giant Zord then brought its arms down with a mighty swift swing, its sword slashing the creature in one swoop. The energy of the sword allowed it to slice cleanly through the monster, only to implode the Kaiju from within in mere seconds as it began to fall backwards into the water. They continued to watch as the moment the moment the Zord turned and sheathed its sword, the water rose up, throwing the beasts remains every which way as its blood stained the waters. Both Mega-Zords then came to each side of Gipsy-Danger. Tommy directed his sword Saba to place the Jeagers good arm around the Tiger-Zords neck area, while the other rangers directed the Thunder Mega-Zord, and placed an arm around the damaged Jeagers waist as it used its free hand to reach and grab the fishing boat and helped carry both parties back to safety. Once the boat was within safe waters, the two Mega-Zords finished the mission and carried Gipsy-Danger back to where their Zords onboard computers suggested the Jeagers Headquarters were. Trini then informed Jason that she'd take Billy and go and check on the other co-pilot Raleigh Beckett. He nodded as the two Rangers then jumped from the Thunder Mega-Zords cockpit into Gipsy-Dangers Cockpit. Both saw that Raleigh Beckett was hurt and bleeding, hanging in the air by the Jeagers control systems. Billy quickly getting the mechanics of the Jeagers tech was able to dis-engage Raleigh from the controls as he and Trini pulled him from his station and gently laid him down.

"W..Who are you?" an out of breath and broken Raleigh Beckett asked.

"We're the Power Rangers, and we're here to help you Mr. Beckett." Billy said from behind his helmet.

"Just try and remain calm, Mr. Beckett. Stay with me. You hear me, stay with me." Trini demanded as she saw Raleigh begin going into shock and then unconsciousness.

Raleigh would have heard more but almost silently cried out for his lost brother Yancey, and then succumbed to unconsciousness while the yellow armored women with the tiger motif on her helmet hollered out his name, pleading with him to stay awake.

Billy had Trini watch Raleigh as he finally figured out the com systems within the Jeagers cockpit. Patching himself into Gypsy-Dangers communications, he called out, "This is Ranger Blue calling from the cockpit of Gipsy-Danger, please respond, over." after hearing a bit of static from the coms unit, he tried again, "I say again, this is Ranger Blue. You have an injured man here in serious need of medical attention inside of the cockpit of a damaged Jeager. Please respond, over."

_"This is Marshall Pentecost, to whom am I speaking to?"_ came an answer in a deep Bristish voice less than a second later over the com systems._  
_

'I repeat, this is Ranger Blue, calling from the Cockpit of Gipsy-Danger. You have a man down, I repeat, you have a man down needing medical attention."

After a tense few moments of silence, the intercom chirped as Marshall Pentecosts' response came back _"Very well Ranger Blue, opening blast doors."_

Both Mega-Zords turned sideways as the doors opened, permitting both Mega-Zords and Gipsy-Danger inside as they tried to not drag, but carry the damaged Jeager inside the Jeager facilities base. The Zords were directed by ground personnel to place Gipsy-Danger on-board a machine rolling platform. It was then hooked up to several clasps to keep it standing after the Rangers had the Zords stand at both sides of the Jeager, holding it up, when it came to and rolled to its final stop. The Head then begun to spin as it was then hooked up to a device as it was removed from the body and sent up into a shaft. Once the head finished its ascent, the doors to the cockpit opened as a medical team came quickly to Raleigh and the Rangers side, wherein one of the Medical personnel had demanded that the Rangers move to the side as another removed the helmet of the pilot and then began to check him over. A few moments later, they then took the injured and unconscious Raleigh Beckett from the cockpit, on a stretcher to receive the medical attention he needed. A moment later a black man in what they considered was a blue military uniform in this reality, entered the Cockpit followed by another officer of a lower rank, wearing a similar uniform.

Before questions could be asked, the Cockpit lit up in a blinding light forcing the Military Officers to shield their eyes as the light show toned down, as four Multi-Colored lights deposited four more Multi-Colored and also Armored individuals appeared beside their comrades. Five of them had identical suits. Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, and Pink. All armored with a golden Dinosaur based animal emblem upon the sternum chest plates, A Tyrannosaurus, A Mastodon, A Triceratops, A Saber-Toothed Tiger, and A Pterodactyl, surrounded by a white crystal format. Their Helmets too were based off their own individual Dinosaur Emblems, followed by black tinted visors in the position of where their eyes would be and silver mouth indentations where their natural mouths would be. The White one however was completely in white armor with a black shield-like chest guard with a Golden Tiger motif emblem. The helmet itself was white with a golden and black Tiger pattern and a black visor. The mouth piece was different as it didn't have a mouth design. It was a folded mouth guard with two canine like indentations on other side. On each of the individuals waist was a buckle with what looked like coins in the middle matching their own separate colors, as the coins resembled the Golden Emblems on their chests.

"I'm Marshall Pentecost. Who are you people?" The Marshall demanded as armed personnel stood on either side of him with weapons raised.

The one in Red stepped forth as the Marshall figured he was the Leader. Stopping just in front of his comrades, he looked to either side of himself and then raised both of his arms in a criss-cross pattern, an action his fellow Rangers followed and calmly called out, "Power Down!" With their arms coming down slowly, the room flashed in their own various colors as the suits they wore dispersed in beams of multi colored lights, allowing the soldiers, personnel, and Officers to see six mid twenty young adults standing before him wearing clothes that complemented their suits colors. Four men, two young women.

The one in red clothing stepped forward with a hand out, gesturing for a hand-shake, "I'm Jason Scott, Marshall. We have a lot to talk about."

The Marshall took and shook the hand as he gazed in wonder and bewilderment at the young man and his friends in front of him. The leader Jason was at least 6'2 with raven black hair, short and trimmed with blue eyes. Wearing a red sleeveless shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. What the Marshall received would be what the world sorely needed as Jason Scott introduced his comrades, starting with his wife Kimberly Scott nee Hart standing at 5'11, with a face like an angel with hazel eyes, shoulder length brown hair, in a pink sleeve-less button down shirt and white daisy dukes and sneakers.

His brother in all but blood, Thomas "Tommy" Oliver standing at 6'2, with spiky brown hair, brown eyes, in a white sleeveless T-shirt and white baggy pants.

Billy Cranston standing at 6'0, with blue eyes, and sandy brown hair, in a blue T-shirt and blue jeans.

Trini Kwan of Asian descent, also standing at 6'0, with long black hair and dark brown eyes, in a yellow short sleeve shirt and white khaki pants.

And Zachary Taylor an African-American, standing at 6'2, in a Black T-shirt and a multi-colored pair of baggy pants.

What these men and women had to tell and deliver would inspire the world in ways they never saw coming that would help end the war against the Kaijus that much sooner.

**Well, here's the reboot as promised as I have begun to correct the many errors of this story. I hope you all approve as I cannot wait to see the sequel whenever Del Toro finishes it. I hope to have this done before the trailer for Pacific Rim 2 is revealed. Until then, read and review. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 Raleigh returns

**Pacific Rangers**

**Ch. 2 Raleigh returns**

**I do not own Pacific Rim or Power Rangers.**

**Haim Saban, Shuki Levi, Warner Bros., and Guillermo Del Toro do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 2 Raleigh returns**

For Five years and four months, the Rangers and their Zords standing side by side with Striker Eureka, Crimson Typhoon, Chernobyl Alpha, and the Jeager pilots, defended the world from the Kaiju's that constantly came through the breach on a now almost weekly basis. They barely had time to rest after finding out that the World Governments had turned its back on the Jeager Program.

Billy Cranston and Trini Kwan, both with medical experience aided in Raleigh Beckets recovery physically alongside the Medical Personnel. Emotionally and Psychologically, it was another story. Raleigh had disappeared shortly thereafter, but that didn't mean that Marshall Pentacost didn't keep track of him. Jason and Tommy had sat down with the Marshall shortly after their arrival and after discussing what they were, their Ranger history, and the fact they came from another Earth in another Dimension to help against the Kaiju, he thanked whatever Gods he knew for the help as it gave humanity more time to live. They explained how the Gods existed in their reality, How odin and their longtime mentor Zordon, pulled them back from Valhalla with their powers fully restored and then sent them here with not just their powers at full strength, but the Zords, who were retrofitted with Asgardian metal and Magic, and modified for combat not just above, but in and below water, while recieving new power converters so they wouldn't have to depend on the sun to power their Zords. Their own personal Ranger suits were modified with Asgardian armor as well. Billy helped their technicians by activating a special Ranger program that he had to recreate in order to search for a way to use the Morphing Grid in this reality for the Jeagers, but due to lack of necessary technology and no funding, it was a very slow process.

Add on the fact that until Striker Eureka and other Jeagers could join the fight, the Rangers were the only necessary force capable of stopping the Kaijus. But when Pentacost was informed on how the Earth helped in the Zords healing after taking the beatings they had taken, he decided since the Governments weren't gonna help, he'd go and do the most craziest thing he'd ever do. He went to the Russians and the Black Markets, secretly making deals in order to keep up the fight to survive while making a profit that kept the Jeager program active, and in doing so, got the funding he needed. That helped tremendously, in so doing, with Billy Cranston and Trini Kwan helping restore the damaged Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon by adding Ranger Tech to them, creating through the Morphing grid, added refitted Zord armor and weapons, while making the Jeagers stronger, faster, and more durable in battle.

Striker Eureka didn't need much in repairs as it was doing well for itself, but the weapons systems did need constant attention every time its weapons ran out as did the other Jeagers. Pentacost allowed his adopted daughter Mako Mori to aid the Rangers in the restoration of the Gypsy Danger Jaeger with Trini working beside her while Jason, Tommy, Kim, and Zach personally taught her their own various styles of the Martial Arts including mixed Martial Arts, but it was Kim who taught her how to not be so serious all the time and to learn to relax and have fun.

But as Pentecost knew, the Rangers themselves could only do so much before they collapsed due to exhaustion. Striker Eureka, Cherno Alpha, and Crimson Typhoons teams took over for when the Rangers needed their much deserved rest and allow the Zords the much needed time to heal from their own fatigue and battle damage. As it was, Striker Eureka by itself in Sydney, Australia took down another Category 4 Kaiju. Pilots Herc and his son Chuck Hansen were more than up to the task. The one problem that the Rangers had was Chucks' attitude. He'd never cut it as a Ranger as they needed maturity that came with experience. Though he had experience, his maturity was next to nil. It would take something drastic for Chuck to realize it wasn't a game, and that others lives were more important than his own when the world was at stake and you had the power to save it.

Pentecost looked in on the process of Gypsy Dangers rebirth and realized he needed his pilot back. Jason and Tommy were rested enough to journey with him as they loaded up in the Gunship Chopper in search of Raleigh Becket.

They had found him of course. Pentecost explained he never lost Raleigh as he always knew where he was every time he journeyed wherever work could be found. He needed Jason and Tommy with him to help him convince Raleigh to return to duty. Hours later found them in the frozen Northern Hemisphere of Sitka, Alaska, working as a builder, making walls that were supposed to be strong enough to hold off the Kaiju's. He did this in order to survive as he felt he had nothing more to give. As the chopper landed, both Rangers followed the Marshall out and looked up at what was to be known as 'The Wall of Life'. They had to admit it was coming along nicely, and yet, sadly, they knew it wouldn't hold against a Kaiju. They'd been given heavy coats to keep warm as they walked out into the day lit winter air. They saw Raleigh exiting the building at the same time heading towards them, no doubt guessing why they and the Marshall were visiting.

The Marshall called out, "Mr. Becket."

"Marshall!" His gaze then turned to look at two of his past saviors as he remembered their names, "Tommy, Jason. Good to see you again."

"You to Raleigh." Tommy said as his right hand clasped Raleighs left, and shook for a couple of seconds. "How you been? You holding up okay?"

"I'm good man, you?", he sent back as he released Tommy's hand and shook Jason's.

"Can't complain." Jason answered.

Raleigh returned to looking at Marshall Pentecost who was dressed in fashionable clothes and a blue fancy warm coat. "Looking sharp, Marshall."

Pentecost looking at Raleigh as he saw how time had treated him well, as Raleigh was in warm industrial clothing attire, "Long time."

"Five years, four months."

"Can we have a word?", the Marshall asked as he gestured with himself, Tommy, Jason, and Raleigh.

Raleigh looked him up and down and thought, 'What the hell. Can't hurt to talk, though I already know why he's here.' He then led the group of men into a a quiet private area, "Step into my office guys, Marshall."

Tommy and Jason followed while the soldiers who came with them waited outside.

"Took me a while to find you. Anchorage, Sheldon Point, Nome..."

Raleigh cut him off as he bent to sit on an unfinished curved block of stone and metal, "Yeah, a man in my position travels with the wall, chasing shifts to make a living. What do you want?"

Looking at the Rangers as they stood off to the side, waiting for the Marshall to answer, "I've spent the last six months activating everything I can get my hands on. There's an old Jeager, a Mark 3. You may know it. It needs a pilot."

Raleigh looked to the guys who saved him, "I'm guessing I wasn't your first choice."

"You are my first choice. All the other Mark 3 pilots are dead. The Rangers are being pushed harder, to their breaking points, seeing as the Kaiju's are popping up faster than they can rest. And their Zords are needing time to heal from the battles."

"Heal?", Raleigh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't stay long enough to find out. Those Zords are mystically created spirit beasts based off of creatures from the Jurassic Era, the Mideval Era, and the Modern Era. Due to the Gods of their Earth and Dimension watching the happenings from where they came from, these guys souls were given bodies once more, and their powers restored. Their Zords are formerly creature souls from their Earths past that were used as a means of creating robotic Colossal Titans or Zords needed to fight monsters on their Earth. They were Legends on their Earth, heroes who fought the good fight, like you and your brother. They were given life once more to aid us, to aid you."

"So, the Power Rangers are from another Earth? Huh, I'd suspected they were, but never stuck around to ask." Raleigh sighed as he stood and stepped beside Pentecost while looking at the heroes before him, "Look, I can't have anyone else in my head again. I'm done. I was still connected to my brother when he died. I can't go through that again, man. I'm sorry."

As Raleigh finished, he nodded at Tommy and Jason who nodded in return in understanding and respect, and began to walk away. Pentecost not giving up, turned to look at his back. What he said next made Raleigh Becket stop and rethink his choice, "Haven't you heard, Mr. Becket? The world is coming to an end. So where would you rather die? Here, or in a Jeager?"

Raleigh turning at the end of that question, decided., 'That son of a...,' Looking down then at the Rangers and then back at Pentecost, 'What the Hell. If I'm gonna go out, I'm going out swinging.' He then looked to Jason and Tommy, "Looks like I'm gonna be fighting again. Can't let the world end now can we?"

**Hong Kong Bay**

** 1800 hours**

Upon return to the Hong Kong base in what was known as the 'Shatterdome-Jeager Station, found Mako Mori waiting on her adopted father, while Kim waited beside her waiting on her husband Jason, and former flame Tommy Oliver, as the gunship chopper carrying the Marshall, Raleigh Becket, and two Rangers were on approach. It was raining heavily as Makos' umbrella was in one hand shielding her from the rain as the other held a Metal clip board in her hand and another Umbrella hanging from the same arm she used to hold the file. Like Mako, Kim too held an extra umbrella for her ex-boyfriend, Tommy while Jason and her would share one. Both ladies stood as the gunship turned on its right side, a set of stairs came down as all personnel including the Marshall, Jason, Tommy, and Gypsy Dangers pilot, Raleigh Becket walked out of the craft.

Mako handed the Marshall an umbrella that he opened and passed to Raleigh while he shared hers, as Kim gave Tommy his, while Jason hugged his wife and shared with her the one she had. She then hugged Tommy as well on a job well done. Tommy had long accepted Kim being with Jason as he married Catherine and died beside her as an old man.

"Mr. Becket, this is Mako Mori. One of our brightest. Also in charge of the Mark 3 restoration program. She personally handpicked your copilot candidates. This other young Lady on the other hand is Kimberly Scott, Jasons wife and fellow Ranger, Ranger Pink."

Kim nodded in respect as he shook her hand as he nodded in respect as well. Mako on the other hand, got a good look at the rugged former pilot of Gypsy Danger and the Rangers could almost see her blush as they saw a connection between Raleigh and Mako forming. She then schooled her emotions together and turned to her adopted father and spoke in Japanese, "I imagined him differently."

Raleigh and the Rangers understood her, though she didn't know Mr. Becket understood her. Jason and Tommy only snickered while Kim hid her amusement in Jasons right shoulder.

The Marshall could only wince since his daughter didn't know Raleigh spoke Japanese fluently.

"Hey," he called out. "Better or Worse?", he returned in Japanese, all the while smirking.

She gasped as she was caught unaware, much to Raleighs growing amusement.

"I apologize, Mr. Becket. I've heard a lot about you.", she finished in her native tongue, her face taking on a red hue as she tried to hide er blush.

He nodded in understanding as Kim gave her umbrella to her husband and went to save the poor girl by taking her arm holding the file and patted her on the back, all the while teasing Mako as the Jeager genius clearly had a crush.

"A wise man once said, 'Never judge a book by its cover,' Mako. Let this be a lesson." she playfully reprimanded as Mako blushed even more while she knew Kim was right. Jason shared Tommys Umbrella as he gave his to the Marshall who could only chuckle as he walked beside the Ranger Red and Ranger White. As they entered the Shatterdome, the men guarding the entrance saluted the Marshall who returned the salute, "At ease." Kim and Mako took the umbrellas and shook them out.

Marshall led them to an elevator, "We'll tour the facility first, and then Miss Mori will show you to your Jeager, Mr. Becket."

Raleighs' eye caught onto something resembling a giant penis in yellowish liquid floating in some kind of tank. Next to it was something else also in yellow liquid in another tank. It was then two voices called out from outside the elevator.

"Wait for us, please!" a British voice called out.

"Hold the door, please.", another voice cried out, obviously American. Tommy and Jason groaned as they knew of these two. Dr.'s Gottlieb and Newt who were going to be working alongside their longtime friend and Ranger Blue Billy Cranston.

"Thank you."Gottlieb shouted as Raleigh looked at them for the first time. Gottlieb repeated his thank you several more times. As the elevator went down, one of the scientists shouted out, "Stay back. Kaiju specimens are extremely rare, so look, but don't touch, please.", seeing Raleigh was gazing at what was inside the tank. Billy had said these guys were the greatest minds of this world, but that they were also stuck ups with an attitude, similar to how Bulk and Skull use to be before they matured, 'Even after Terra Venture', Kim thought to herself.

"Mr. Becket, this is our research team, led by Mr. Cranston of course who's in the Lab waiting on these two. Dr. Gottlieb and Dr. Geiszler.", the Marshall introduced.

Dr. Geiszler turned to them, "Oh, no, call me Newt. Only my mother calls me Doctor.", he laughed and then began to remove his jacket, and then roll up his sleeves. Raleigh just looked and nodded, not knowing what to think of this guy.

"Hermann, these are human beings. Why don't you say hello?"

Dr. Gottlieb, a.k.a. Hermann stepped over, "I have asked you not to refer to me by my first name around others." Jason and Tommy just turned around and leaned their heads on the elevator wall as the two doctors began their incessant arguing they were both famous for. Raleigh thought it was hilarious while Kim could only close her eyes and pinch her nose, thinking they were exactly like Bulk and Skull to a 'T'.

When Newt finished rolling up his sleeves, it was then that Raleigh noticed the tattoos, one which stood out more than the rest of the body art. "Who is that, Yamarashi?"

Newt followed his eyes to his right arm, "Oh, this little Kaiju? Yeah, you got a good eye."

"My brother and I took him down in 2017."

"You know he was one of the biggest Category 3's ever? He was 2500 tons of awesome."

As Raleigh gave him a 'What did you just say?' look, Tommy called out as he turned around, "Ever hear of the foot in mouth disease Newt?"

Newt opened his mouth looking gobsmacked as he looked to Tommy and then back to Raleigh, and murmured with his head down, "Or awful.", He then got his brazenness back, "You know whatever you wanna call it."

Dr. Gottlieb merely squinted in embarrassment at his colleague, "Please excuse him. He's a Kaiju groupie. He loves them."

"Shut up, Hermann, I don't love them, okay? I study them. And unlike most people, I wanna see one alive and up close one day."

The elevator stopped as all but Raleigh and the two scientists stayed behind a bit as Raleigh looked from the Rangers, Mako, and the Marshall and then back to the two Doctors. He grabbed Newt by his left shoulder, "Trust me, you don't want to." and patted the Kaiju groupie once before following the others.

He then jogged to catch up with the others, "So, that's your Research Division?"

"Things have changed.", the Marshall answered without looking back. Mako walked up to a wall and inputted a code as they waited beside a set of blast doors. "We're not an army anymore, Mr. Becket. We're the resistance." As the doors opened, The Marshall pointed forward, "Welcome to the Shatterdome."

Raleigh walked ahead as he gazed upon the huge hanger that was full of men and women engineers and four Jeagers, all of which he knew of and seen in action according to the news footage he kept his eyes on. He gazed around at the packed hanger as in front was a Russian Jeager was being brought in. Then turned around and gazed at what what appeared to be an electric clock.

Pentecost noticing where his eyes were, walked by, "War Clock. We reset it after every Kaiju attack. Keeps everyone focused. The frequency of attacks is accelerating."

Raleigh turned back at that to follow, "How long till the next reset?", asked as he looked at the clock again. Jason had to grab him and pull him aside as maintenance worker nearly hit him as he drove by in a cart.

"A week if we're lucky." was the answer as Jason patted Raleigh on the back and continued walking forward. "My experts believe there'll be a Kaiju attack even before that. This complex used to lodge 30 Jeagers in five bays, just like this one.", Pentecost paused as another personnel drove by in a forklift with parts on its lift. "Now we only have four Jeagers left, followed by four sets of Ranger Zords, ranging from Dino, Thunder, Ninjetti, and Shogun as well as two Carriers, Titaness and Tor, the Turtle Carrier Zord."

Raleigh looked around as he caught up with the others, "I didn't know it was this bad."

"It is that bad.", the Marshall then pointed up wards and to the right, there, in Crimson Red with Dragon Designs, "Crimson Typhoon, China. One of the greatest. Assembled in Changzhou. Titanium core, no alloys. Fifty diesel engines per muscle strand. Deadly, precise fighter. Upgraded with Ranger Tech courtesy of Billy Cranston, ranger Blue who aided in your survival against the Kaiju that killed your brother Yancy. She's piloted by the Wei Tang brothers. Triplets. Local lads." Looking in the direction of three brother playing two on two with Jason, Tommy, and Kims friend and fellow Ranger, Zack Taylor, Ranger Black. "They've successfully defended Hong Kong port seven times. They use the Thundercloud formation."

"Hell yeah. Triple arm Technique." Raleigh shot out since he knew as much about them as Pentecost did and was honored to be working beside them.

Pentecost agreed, "Very Effective." Pentecost then pointed to another that just made it in, "That tank, last of the T-90's. Cherno Alpha. First generation Mark 1. The heaviest and oldest Jeager in the service. But make no mistake, Mr. Becket, it's a brutal war machine." They then looked at two pilots, a male and female who bore uncanny resemblance despite their sex, both with blond hair, tall, and very imposing.

"And those two: Sasha and Aleksis Kaidanovsky."

"Yeah, I've heard of them. Perimeter patrol, Siberian Wall."

"On their watch, it stayed unbreached for six years. Six years." Behind the Russian team was their own technicians as well as the Jeager that trailed behind.

Moments later, Pentecost called out to two others while the Rangers went in search of Billy and Trini to see how they were doing and holding up. One major reason is because Jason and Tommy both had a quarrel with Chuck Hansen because of his mouth in which they wanted to either smash or sew shut. Kimberly followed because even she had a strong dislike for Chuck Hansen, but much respect for Hercules, his father.

**Well, chapter two restored and re-fitted, so to speak. Will be updating soon. Already started on the next chapter that will be following the next chapter of the Son of Thunder and Death and my third attempt as a Harry Potter/Flash/Avengers story. Hope you like the update and hope to keep you waiting positively for more. Until then, stay tuned. Until next time.**


End file.
